Daughters of the Ninja
by TheEverythingGirl
Summary: Can't fit the entire summary in so there will be none.
1. Prologue

Prologue 1

Long before time had a name a Ninjago was created by the four golden weapons. The Scythe of Quakes, Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, and Sword of Fire where the weapons. They were wield by their masters who was Kai Biles, Jay Walker, Zane Julien, and Cole Hence.

There was another ninja among the group his name is Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd had his own power and he was the golden ninja.

After a long wait of 2 years the ninja could fight again, but having to destroy their weapons earlier did not help in the matter.

When they faced The Overlord again they were given new weapons. The Techno Blades. The battle was difficult but they were victorious none the less.

Over the years the faced many enemies and though they were tough and grueling they always win in the end. Over the years the enemies of the ninja decreased and they were finally able to relax. Soon each one of them fall in love.

But one day that peaceful lifestyle changed when Kai, Cole, and Lloyd found there wife's dead in their own blood. The enemy's and the ninjas battle was a long and difficult battle.

Over the years of peace the ninjas skills grew dull and they could not keep up with the enemy. Also they were given new weapons that they didn't know how to use so they could not fight properly with them. So they lost quickly.

Some say the ninja died but others proceeded not to think so because papers were found stating their names on papers way past that date that they were suppose to die. These papers where birth certificates. They ninja supposedly each had a daughter while their wives were still alive. The papers read this.

BIRTH CERTIFICATE 1

Name: Kaya Biles

Date Born: January 5th, 2021

Hair Color: Brown

Mother: Jessica Biles

Father: Kai Biles

BIRTH CERTIFICATE 2

Name: Robin Walker

Date Born: June 12 2021

Hair Color: Brown with Black Highlights

Eye Color: Blue

Mother: Nya Biles/Walker

Father: Jay Walker

BIRTH CERTIFICATE 3

Name: Zara Julien

Date Born: December 25, 2021

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Green

Mother: Pixal Julien/p

Father: Zane Julien

BIRTH CERTIFICATE 4

Name: Cammie Hence/p

Date Born: April 20, 2021

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Mother: Maria Hence

Father: Cole Hence

BIRTH CERTIFICATE 5

Name: Sara Garmadon

Date Born: July 8, 2021

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Mother: Deara Garmadon

Father: Llyod Garmadon

Garamdom/p


	2. Chapter 1: Deciding To Go On A Adventure

Chapter 1

Deciding To Go On A Adventure

(Kaya Biles P.O.V)

Kaya Biles ran threw the forest a dark brown cloak covered around her body. Her father Kai Biles ran beside her carrying a dead dear in how arms. They ran to there secret base where only a few people besides she and her father lived. Sara Garmadon, Robin Walker, Zara Julien, and Cammie Hence lived theree beside there fathers Llyod Garmadon, Jay Walker, Zane Julien, and Cole Hence and there two mothers Nai Walker and Pixel Julien.

They where the last humans alive, everyone else was destroyed after The Overlord took over. It was funny, the people that where suppose to save Ninjago innocently destroyed it. But it wasn't entirely there fault they didn't know how to use the weapons that where given to them.

Kaya placed her hand the metal door and it opened with a soft beep. She and her father went down the hatch and was greeted by Nya who took the deer for Zane too cook up. Kira went into her bedroom who she shared with Sara, Robin, Zara, and Cammie.

"Dinner was going to be ready in a few minutes guys" Kaya said. She got a nod form all the residence, she than sighed and sat down at her desk picking up a hand held mirror. She had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes the supposedly looked like her mothers. Her brown cloak wrapped around her tightly hiding her body so she can able to blend in with the nature around here.

Even though she the daughter of the Fire Ninja Kai she still needed to eat. They where all daughters of the ninja. When she means all she was talking about Sara, Robin, Zara, and Cammie. Sara was the daughter of the Green Ninja also knows as the Golden Ninja. Robin was the daughter of the Blue Ninja also know as the Lightning Ninja. Zara was daughter of the White Ninja also know as the Snow Ninja. Finally Cammie who was the daughter of the Black Ninja also know as the Earth Ninja.

She looked at her friends one by one taking in there appearances. Sara had blond hair covering half of her face her blue eyes sparkled as she read her fathers journal. It was so old that the thing was falling apart. Next she took in the appearance of Robin her brown hair was tied up so her hair doesn't get in the way of her tinkering. She was working on sue sort of project. They didn't know what she was working in till she was done. Next she looked at Zara her snow white hair slowly swayed as she nodded her head up and down, her green eyes watching as Cammie bounced her ball up and down trying to beat her recored. Finally she looked at Cammie her black hair swaying back and forth her eyes watching the ball going up and down on her feet.

Nya come in and told them that dinner was ready. They all nodded and get up and went into the makeshift dining room. They sat down at there makeshift table and started eating. After they where done eating dinner, Kaya and the others went back to their rooms.

"I'm so bored" Cammie said bouncing her ball on her knee. "Well we have nothing to do" Sara said sighing putting the book down. "What was the next journal entry say" Robin asked curiously.

"It talks about a place called The Temple of Light" Sara said responded looking at the book for conformation. When Kaya looked at Cammie she could she a sparkle of mischief and excitement in her eyes. This wasn't going to be good.

"How about we go there?" Cammie asked "We have nothing else to do anyway". "But what about the Overlord we don't have any weapons to fight against him" Kaya said hoping that it would convince her friend not to go threw with this operation.

"We can use our fathers weapons" Cammie said smiling proudly. "What about the location" Zara said. Kaya was relived that someone other than her didn't think this was a good idea. "There's a map to The Temple of Light." Sara said looking at her book again and pointing the page.

The girls crowed around her and sure enough there was a map with a label on top of it called The Temple of Light. Kaya knew right then and there she couldn't win. She sighed and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose and said "Fine we will go".

Cammie cheered and went and started pushing the bookcase moving it to the side to reveal a secret passage. There was an echo sound coming out of it as the door opened and Cammie smirked.

Cammie was the first one to go down the tunnel, Sara was next, Robin went right after her, Zara went next, and finally Kaya who sighed as she went into the hole closing the bookcase after her.

They crawled threw the tunnel and into a large room with 5 pillars each a different color with different symbols on each of them. They each walked up to a different pillar. Sara walked up to a green pillar with a symbol of a golden dragon, Robin walked up to a blue pillar with a symbol of blue nunchucks, Zara walked up to a white pillar with a symbol of white shurikens, Cammie walked up to a black pillar with a symbol of a black scythe, and finally Kaya walked up to a red pillar with a symbol of a red sword. The pillars where next much to look at expect in the middle with a symbol of a dragon in different colors. The first one was green with a mix of gold, the second on was blue, the third was white, the fourth was brown, and the fifth was red.

The each put a hand on the dragon and pushed down on a secret latch. The latch opened and on the opposite side of the door there was an article of clothing in each of the pillars. The first one was black with green stripes down the shoulders and down to the middle where it it pooled into a circle with a golden like flame. It also had a black scarf and a green ribbon. The second one was also like the first but with blue stripes down the shoulders and down to the middle where it pooled into blue like flame. It was also like the first with a black scarf but it also had a blue ribbon. The third one was also like the second but with white stripes down the shoulders and down to the middle where it pooled into a circle with a white like flame. It too had a black scarf but this time with a white ribbon. The fourth one was also like the others but with brown stripes down the shoulders and down into the middle where it pooled into a circle with brown flame. It as well had a black scarf but had a brown ribbon to go along with it. The fifth one also like fourth but had red stripes going down the shoulders where it pooled into a circle with a red flame. It also had a black scarf but instead of all the other colors it had a red ribbon.

Inside the latch was a weapon. The first one nunchucks the chain was black and the handles are blue. The second one had shurikens one was black and the other white. The third one had scythe in it the handle was black and the blade was brown (A/N no it was not rusted). The fifth and the final one had a sword, its handle was black and the actual blade was red.

The girls each put on the articles of clothing and grabbed there weapons. "What do we do now?' asked Zara. "I know there is a secret entrance to the outside world some where" Cammie replied looking around the room. She felt around the walls in till she heard a soft click.

She smiled "I found it~!" she said in a sing song voice. She pressed down harder and a loud rumble was heard. Suddenly a wall gave way dust flying everywhere. They all coughed and brushed off there clothes.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" Cammie said and went through the opening. One by one the girls followed in till Kaya was the only one left. She sighed she knew that this is going to be an adventure where she liked it or not. After completing on her life she passed through the door and into the wilderness.


End file.
